Augers, such as unloading augers on a combine, are used to unload grain from the combine storage compartment to an adjacent grain cart or wagon. Typically, the grain is discharged from a cutout portion on the bottom surface of the auger housing. However, this location of the discharge opening on the bottom surface of the auger results in a lower elevation, as compared to a discharge opening at the terminal end of the auger housing. Thus, it is desirable to move the discharge opening to a higher elevation at the end of the unloading auger.
Also, combine unloading augers normally retain a small amount of grain in the housing after the unloading cycle is completed. The grain retained in the auger tends to slowly dribble out of the auger as the combine is transported in the field or along a road. Such loss of grain is undesirable. Thus, it is desirable to have an anti-dribble device that prevents grain dribble when the flow of discharging grain subsides or stops.
Accordingly, a primary objective of the present invention is the provision of an improved discharge chute for an unloading auger of a combine.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dribble door adjacent the discharge end of the unloading auger of a combine to prevent grain dribble when the combine is transported.
A further objective of the present invention is the provision of a discharge chute having an upper surface terminating at a first angle for downward product discharge, and having a lower surface terminating in a second angle for downward product discharge, with the first angle being greater than the second angle relative to a horizontal plane.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dribble door adjacent the discharge end of an unloading auger for a combine, wherein the dribble door is pivotally mounted inside a tubular chute for movement between raised and lowered positions.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dribble door having opposite curved sides to matingly engage the discharge chute of the auger when in the raised position, and a laterally curved surface to matingly engage the discharge chute of the auger when in the lowered position.
Another objective of the present invention is the provision of a dribble door in the discharge chute of an unloading auger of a combine wherein the dribble door is normally biased to a raised position.
Still another objective of the present invention is the provision of an unloading auger for a combine having a dribble door with a straight hinge edge for pivotally mounting the dribble door to the discharge chute of the auger.
These and other objectives will become apparent from the following description of the invention.
A discharge chute with a dribble door is provided for the unloading auger of a combine. The discharge chute includes a tubular member having a first end adapted to be mounted to the discharge end of the auger, and an opposite second end through which grain is discharged. The tubular member had an upper surface terminating at a first angle for downward product discharge, and a lower surface terminating at a second angle for downward product discharge. The first angle of the discharge chute is greater than the second angle, relative to a horizontal plane.
A dribble door is mounted inside the tubular member of the discharge chute for pivotal movement between raised and lowered positions. The dribble door includes opposite curved edges that matingly engage or seal with the internal wall of the tubular member when the door is in the raised position. The dribble door also has a laterally curved surface adapted to matingly engage the lower surface of the tubular member of the discharge chute when the door is moved to the lowered position. A spring biased hinge mounts the dribble door to the tubular member of the discharge chute to normally urge the dribble door to the raised position.